ASESINO
by yuki89-tooru
Summary: Los quiero, y los quiero ya. No puedo aguantar más. Quiero sus ojos, necesito sus ojos. Él es tan débil... tan odiosamente débil. OnE sHoT


Vale llevaba, una etapa bastante extresada y creo que he desatado todas mis frustraciones con este fic. pero oye no sabeis lo agusto que me he quedado, mas relajada.

ADVERTENCIA: este fic es ligeramente sadico si no te mola la sangre y tal mejor dale a la flechita verde de atras vale?? estais avisados.

Naruto pertenece a KIshimoto-sama

Tenia bastantes ganas de escribir algo asi sadico sin sentimiento y tal la verdad es que me encantan este tipo de fic y hace poco lei uno y me dio muchos ganas de hacer algo asi y aqui teneis el resultado de un buen rato sentada delante del ordenador sin parar, escuchando musica y con incienso xD espero que os guste

_**ASESINO**_

Los quiero, y los quiero ya. No puedo aguantar más. Quiero sus ojos, necesito sus ojos. Él es tan débil... tan odiosamente débil. Deja que sentimientos por sus "amigos" le afecten ¿pero que clase de Uchiha es? Pensaba cederle mis ojos, dejar que la sangre Uchiha y su poder estuviera en el sujeto más joven.

Pero se me acabó la paciencia. Se acabó hacerle de niñera entre las sombras salvando la situación. No quería estar mas en la sombra. Soy el mas fuerte, soy el mayor, soy al que le corresponde este poder. Y quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa.

Me dirijo hacia su campamento, a estas horas debería estar durmiendo. Sin necesidad siquiera de activar el sharingan descubro que ha dejado a uno de sus secuaces de guardia. Me resulta ridículamente fácil burlar su vigilancia.

Entre las sombras y en silencio me acerco a donde el duerme. Se le ve tan frágil y vulnerable. Me da asco. Tendría que haber notado mi presencia, es tan débil...

Se me pasa por la cabeza arrancarle los ojos por sorpresa mientras duerme. Pero lo descarto. Quiero ver el miedo en su mirada, quiero que sufra, que suplique, que me mire con esos ojos que pronto serán míos y suplique, ruegue y se humille.

Le susurro su nombre en el oído, y noto como su rostro se crispa pero sin despertarse estoy seguro que ahora estará teniendo una pesadilla. Pesadillas, es algo tan humano, tan de débiles. Dejo que sueñe un poco mas prolongando un poco su mal sueño. Que sueñe, pronto querrá volver a esa horrible pesadilla. Deseara volver a esa horrible pesadilla que está viviendo.

Se remueve y murmura mi nombre. Sueña conmigo. Mejor así podré ahorrarme esa parte tan ridícula de presentaciones, sorpresa por verme etc...

Sobresaltado, abre los ojos soñolientos y se topa con mi figura. Lo cual creo que le sobresalta aun más. Sonrío, una sonrisa sádica, ansiosa. Se parta patéticamente de mí hacia atrás. Como si pudiese huir. Las ganas de arrebatarle lo que es mío me consumen por dentro pero me contengo, quiero destruirlo.

Lentamente, saco un kunai. Y me acerco a él. No se mueve, esta aterrorizado. Medito por donde cortarle primero. El cuello no, seria demasiado rápido, ¿en la espalda? ¿En las piernas?. Al final opto por cortarle lentamente en la mejilla. Casi puedo oír la sangre correrle por ella. La sangre contrasta con su tez blanca. Es tan hermoso.

Balbucea algo incompresible. Me hace gracia, solo con un cortecito y ya no puede ni gesticular una palabra. Pero no me basta. Así que hago otro corte. Cierra los ojos queriendo evadirse de esta pesadilla en vida, pero no se lo voy a permitir; aprieto un poco mas y abre los ojos horrorizado. La sangre ya corre a raudales por su cara y machando el blanco de sus ropas.

Cojo delicadamente su antebrazo y comienzo a cortarle lentamente, deleitándome con el olor a sangre, disfrutando de su sufrimiento que me resulta tan agradable y reconfortante. Reprimo mis ganas de clavarle salvajemente el kunai en el pecho. Y tan solo comienzo a gravar unas líneas profundas en la piel de su pecho que se tiñen de rojo al instante. Ha empezado a suplicar. Me encanta. Pero también pregunta por que le hago esto, lo que me saca de mis casillas, hago un poco mas de fuerza con el cortante instrumento sin darme cuenta aunque cuando me doy cuenta sigo ejerciendo presión., Hundiendo mas el afilado filo. Hago esto, por que no merece llamarse Uchiha ese ser tan deplorable. Tan débil. Merece morir, y le estoy concediendo el gran honor de matarlo con mis propias manos.

Veo que su mirada se nubla un poco por la perdida de sangre. A estas alturas todo a mi alrededor esta lleno de sangre. Un escenario perfecto para una muerte, para su muerte. Este ambiente que vibra esperando a los próximos acontecimientos me hace animarme a empezar con la tortura psicológica.

Sigo con el mismo procedimiento de cortes, aun que ahora cuando uno parece que se va coagular y dejar de sangrar lo vuelvo a repasar lentamente muy lentamente, lo que casi lo hace gritar de dolor. Y ahora le voy susurrando los nombre de nuestros padres, tíos y familiares, hasta le menciono al perro de su infancia. Podría utilizar el sharingan, pero seria demasiado fácil y no es merecedor de que se utilice tan alta técnica con él.

Así que continuo susurrándole que fue culpa suya, que los dejo morir, que ahora se esta dejando matar por el mismo que los mato a ellos sin moverse.

Sus ojos abiertos de par en par me revelan que le falta poco la locura así que me paro, quiero que este lucido para la fase final, mis palabras seguirán resonando en su cerebro un tiempo.

Le pregunto que si sabe por que le estoy haciendo esto.

-Quieres mis ojos.- le retuerzo el brazo lleno de cortes y por fin el primer grito de dolor que me recorre toda la espina dorsal, llenándome de satisfacción.

-¿Nada mas?- aflojo un poco la presión de mis manos sobre su brazo, no quiero que el dolor nuble su respuesta.

-No, nada mas.- el odio me nubla totalmente, retuerzo su brazo hasta notar un crujido. Sé lo rompí, lo dejo caer sobre su cuerpo reclinado en un árbol, y su grito deja paso a un aullido.

Contemplo la escena y la luna que se refleja en la sangre derramada me anima a continuar, a terminar lo empezado.

Lentamente acerco mi mano manchada de su sangre a sus ojos. Espasmos de horror recorren su débil cuerpo, cansado de tanto dolor.

-Hermano, por favor, no.

-Yo no soy tu hermano. No soy hermano de alguien tan débil, tan asquerosamente débil.- y sin mediar mas palabra empecé la operación.

Una vez terminado el proceso. El tenia un aspecto horripilante, pero apenas me di cuenta, esos ojos eran maravillosos. Me sentía tan llena de vida, poder, y satisfacción que una carcajada escapó de mi garganta.

El viajaba entre la inconsciencia y la lucidez, retorciéndose de dolor. Deje pasar por mi mente la idea de dejarlo con vida, cabía la posibilidad de que sus amigos le encontrasen vivo si conseguía vivir hasta el amanecer. Pero no estaba bien, debía terminar con lo empezado como buen Uchiha.

Recogí el kunai que ahora esperaba ávido de sangre a que lo volviese a empuñar. Con un golpe rápido y certero corte en diagonal su pecho, de derecha a izquierda, clavando en vertical sobre su corazón el puñal en un golpe mortal. Acabando con su vida, acabando con la vida del que ya nunca consideraría mi hermano.

Por que yo soy Itachi. Un Uchiha. Un asesino si, ¿pero acaso no era dios quien decidía quien vivía y quien moría?

Yo soy Itachi Uchiha, un nuevo Dios.

--

Horas mas tarde se desató una intensa lluvia que limpio se sangre la escena del asesinato. Dejando ver que Itachi había escrito Uchiha en el pecho se Sasuke y luego en le golpe final lo había tachado, expulsándolo del clan antes de matarlo.

**FIN**

wow me encanta el final!! pero bueno se supone que yo no deberia decir eso y tal sorry...

Tal vez la gente que me conoce se asuste un poco con este fic pero este tipo de cosas se me pasan bastante por la cabeza y viendo lo divertido que ha sido escribirlo y lo que he disfrutado creo que escribire mas.

reviews plizz!!


End file.
